A single flower among a tree of leaves
by reyna218
Summary: Yuna is a 16 year old girl who leaves her home to go to an allboys high school to be near her favorite blitzplayer, Tidus.based on HanaKimi cause i thought it'd be nice. errm..if you wouldn't bother you to do so, could ya maybe review after reading please
1. Chapter 1

characters are pple from FFX, X-2 and some Kingdom hearts. Okay... Continuing...

here's the story!

Flashback, Yuna's POV

_I turned on the t.v at the hotel since there was nothing else to do. I changed to channel onto sports and chose the sport blitzball. Blitzball, to me, is amazing. Playing a sport underwater looks fun too. But tennis is my main sport... but they don't have it. "damn hotel"I thought._

_The channel was mainly on Tidus Taylor..."haha his initials are "T.T" hahaha.(a.n lol). _

_"wow... so amazing... he looks handsome too..."_

_That's when I got hooked onto blitzball. And I mean **hooked**. I never really thought about sports until then... that's when I saw how beautiful an athlete could be...He's fourteen? Same age as me? How can that be, he's so tall.. If I found out what school he went to... maybe... I just want to be close to him..._

_I searched Tidus on the internet. Nothing came up. I asked the t.v station about him. They said his school wasn't displayed. I even ordered magazines from Zanarkand. I took a part time job to pay for them. I even cut out all the articles about him. 2 years after being at the hotel, I finally found out. He went to a school called "Zanarkan Private Highschool".(a.n The "d" is missing on purpose) Wow...no wonder I couldn't find him. I spelled it with a "d" at the end everytime I would search.._

_I looked up information about his school on the internet. After I found out what school he went to I immediatly wanted to apply...the thing is... It's an all-boys school._

_After I found out about Tidus, I met my best friend, Rikku, who who coincedentally is also my cousin! I told her all about it after I met her at a chatroom that was talking about Tidus. She just moved in a house right across from me! We started hanging out and I told her about my problem. She said she'd help me, and she did. I convinced my parents to let me to to Zanarkand for school. It was difficult sinceI lived in Luca, but I made it happen. It was a little easier since both of my parents are originally from Zanarkand. I bought some denim vests that could hold my breasts in. I even cut my hair that was up to my waist...I had Rikku help me cut it. _

_"Yuna...are you really going back to Zanarkand all by yourself? Why can't you juststay inLuca for highschool?" Asked Rikku_

_"I can't, Rikku. Not after I argued with my parents to let me go! And all the paperwork's done already. Now all I have to do is take action"_

_"Okay, find. But do you **have** to cut your hair?" asked Rikku._

_"Yes, I have to."I replied_

_"Whhhyyyy! You're hair is sooo pretty!" Screamed Rikku._

_"Rikku... Zanarkan High is ...an all-boys school..."_

_"...Wow...LUCKY!"_

_"I guess..."_

And then a week later here I am.

"I can't believe it! My first day and I'm already late!"

I ran to school the whole way.

I quickly glanced down at my paper. _History room D17?_ I looked at the map I was given. _This school is big. Um...let's see... I'm here, so then go straight and then take a right then it's right on you're left. Okay, time to go!_

I took the right turn and felt ...knocked down by a wall.

"Aaaahh. S..sorry...Uh..."

"It's okay..._why're you so soft...?" _He replied

"um... Gotta run! Thanks!" I ran off so suddenly I couldn't quite hear his question.

_That was close...after all...I am...in a boys' school._

"I-I'm Yuna Burress! The tranfser student from Luca!"

For some reason...the class was silent.

"You're the transfer student, Yuna...Is that right? So, Yuna, where's your bookbag?"

"Huh?"

Just then a student walked in.I felt something drop on my head... and I looked back.

"Here, you forgot something."

_Oh my God...it's Tidus! It's really him! In person!Wait...if he has my bookbag that means...HE WAS THE ONE I BUMPED INTO! He feels like a rock..._

"Oh...uh...uh..." just then I deepened my voice to sound more like a man.

"OH, um yeah. I uh.. yeah. Thanks dude." I replied.

"... Ok." Just then Tidus took his seat.

"um, Mr.Burress why don't you tell us something about yourself? Like how your name is Yuna for example. That is a girl name. Is it not?" the teacher asked.

"Well y'see... my parents thought for sure I would be a girl, so then named me after Yunalesca in advance. But then I wasn't. I'm a boy and since all the paperwork was all done in advance they couldn't change it. Um but anyway other then that I like playing tennis, blitzball, and a little track. The highjump is what i'm working on right now. "

"Well, looks like you're not very much of a shy guy. Take you're seat behind Mr.Taylor. Mr.Taylor, please raise you're hand."

Then Tidus raised his hand.

_I actually get to sit next to him! Operation "Get close to Tidus" step one is almost complete!_

"Ok." I walked along the isle down towards my seat.

"Okay class, so today we'll be learning about the history of Besaid."

_Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda. _

After what seemed like forever class ended. _Next...P.E Mr.Duvall. _

_P.E... oh joy._

br 

Gah...glad to be back after what seemed to be FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, this is the author. I'm happy from the pleasant reviews. If you think any of the characters should be switched just tell me and I'll be sure to think about it. Which girl in ffx, or x-2 should be roled as a guy? if you can't come up with one, i'll make a character up. Okay, Chapter 2!(btw, if i don't update in October, I apologize in advance, because i'm going to watch the Grudge 2and i'm a chicken. lol XP it's irrelevant, i know hahaXP) **

**Chapter 2**

P.E...Mr.Duvall...mmm...

**But before Per.1 ended...**(lol)

_"Hey Tidus... I like you. Let's be friends." I asked_

_"Um...sorry, but I don't roll that way." He replied._

_And then the bell rang. _

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

**At the Gym...**

"Okay, here in gym, we'll be doing sports. That is all. You may do whatever for now. We still have to assign some junk. Okie dokey then, Goodbye."And then Mr.Duvall(1) left.

_What an odd teacher...oh well..._

"Hey, you're that new dude, Yuna right? Yuna Buress? Y'mind if I call ya Buna? or maybe Yuress?" Asked a blond-haired boy. "Why yes, I am. Why do you ask?" I wondered as I stood up. "Oh, well just wonderin. Mmm..." The blonde boy shortened the space between our faces. "So the rumors **are **true. You are pretty cute. Such a waste though. _IF_ you were girl, I'd be **all** over you." I was shocked, and freaked out by what he said. _How can he stand to be so up front about it though... Argh._ I thought.

"I'll be going now." I said coldly.

"Hey!" The blonde haired boy was cut off by the bell. Luckily he had to go to the other side of the school.

Okay...next period... is... LUNCH. Yes, my best subject! Bwahahahahahaha, I thought in my head.

"Um...are you okay Yuna? By the way, isn't that a girl name? Sorry, I overheard Gippal, the blondey, say your name. " asked an abino haired boy

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Yeah I know it's a girl's name...my parents uh... thought that I would be...a girl! Yeah, haha...that's right, a girl!. Anyways, what's your name?" I replied, happy I wasn't found out.

"I'm Riku."

"Oh...okay. Anyways, Ni- I mean Gippal(can you guess what she was about to say?) is Zanarkandnese(2) right? So why is his hair blond?"

"He bleached it. He lost a bet to his cousin, _purposely _I might add, and cut his har a lil' shorter."

"Ooohh. I see." _This dude has an accent... scary._

"Hey, you want to eat lunch with me and some friends? Since you're new here, you probably don't know a lot of people. Unless you came during the summer for summer school. So how bout' it?"

"Okay, sure." I replied with a smile.

As we walked along silently for about a minute, I decided to strike up a conversation. "So who do you have next? I have Mr.Isaaru for Algebra." I asked. "I have him too. His class is pretty cool. Although he often stands by the door and asks "what's the password?" before you can even enter. Just say "monkeys"(3) and he'll leave you alone. Haha." he replied in a smooth cool voice.

"oh-" I got cut off when I was about to say something.

"Hoy! Tidus, you eating alone again? C'mon, eat with me and my new friend, Yuna." Riku yelled out. _Omygod ohmygod ohmygod... OHMYGOD. Now that I think of it...he has the same name as Rikku... bwahahaha. _

"Er... Riku! Leave me alone! I don't wanna eat with other people!" Tidus yelled as he pulled he hand back as Riku was yanking on it. "OH FINE. BE THAT WAY. WE'LL JUST EAT WITH SORA AND GIPPAL AND...AND...AANNNNDDD! AND...um...AND...guh...um..." Riku wasn't able to finish his sentence as he ran off to the bathroom. _Er...now what?_ I thought in my head.

Tidus walked off and through away his trash and disappeared(not literally!). _So much for talking to him... _I thought in my head.

"Heh...trying to get to Tidus eh?" A dude with glasses came up to me asking. "What?"

"We know how it is in Luca...with all those gay people...Why-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I jabbed him square in the face! "SHUT UP." I walked off, furious and hungry. _I didn't get to eat lunch yet..._

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG" _OH GREAT. NOW THE BELL HATES ME. _I walked off to my next class. The class went by so quickly. Normally, since I'm advanced in math, I would be asleep. But this teacher chose the seat that bring your knees higher than the desk.(like stools) Now I had two periods I couldn't be asleep in.

_Um...let's see...now what... nothing else since it's the first day. OKAY! I'm fine with that! Now off to the dorm!_(batman theme plays out of nowhere)_ Let's see...Room 213 in Dorm 2. _

"Hey, Yuna! I'll help you to your room!" I saw Riku running towards me. _Heh heh..."Run Forest, run_!_(4)"_(haha)

"What room do ya' got?"

"213 in Dorm 2"

"213? Cool, you're room is right acroos from mine. That's Tidus' room. Since last year he's had a singles room, but now he has a roomy! How lucky of him it gets to be you."

"Why's that?" I asked Riku. "Cause'." He replied. _Just "cause"? What the heck!_

"Oh..okay." Riku showed me the way to my room. Right before I could go in, Gippal was spotted. _Oh no! I gotta dash for the doorway!_

Sadly, my attempt was stopped. "Hey, sorry about earlier. Anyways, I'm your Resident Advisor. R.A. for short of dorm 2. There are 3 dorms in all. You'll probably meet the other 2 R.A.s soon so I think I'll let them introduce themselves later on. If you need help with anything, just tell me." He told me the dorm rules and such.

and that's it for now. this is the edited version.tell me who should be a gay doctor in this.


	3. Girly

Hoy!(hey) Okay, I heard that Seymour should be the gay doctor, so okay! and the person that'll like him(he's gonna like only beautiful pple, so he'll be bi) is gonna be...? i need an answer, asap! thank you!

Chapter 3

"Oh..okay...so then I have to be back by midnight?" I asked. "Yeah...and that's pretty much it." Gippal replied. "Okay, then. I'll be going into my room now." I walked in with my heart pounding like it was about to burst. I opened the door, and then I saw...

_A BUNKBED AND A DESK WITH SOME JUNK ON IT. BUT NO TIDUS/ROOMMATE/SECRET CRUSH/OBJECT OF AFFECTION/T_IDUS!

I actually felt relieved that I didn't see Tidus. But at the same time...somewhat disappointed. I mean, where could he be? GOSH. WHAT AN-

Before I could finish my thoughts, Riku walked in. "TREATS!... Hey...where's Tidus?"

"He's not here..."_Obviously, _I thought. "Oh...well...Yuna, do you want some takoyaki?" Riku raised a box of takoyaki toward me. It looked like creampuffs, so I took them. "Takoyaki. Mmm... it's delicious." Riku said as I examined the food, ball-shaped sort of thing. _What the heck...At least it's not seafood. _I put the takoyaki closer to my mouth, as I continued putting it, Riku added, "Since you live in Luca, you probably don't know what takoyaki is. It's octopus shaped-balls cooked in butter(i think)" Then he ate 3 at once. _HOLY COW_(haha)_Seafood makes me-_

As I finished my takoyaki ball, I ran off to the bathroom. _Darn... should've asked what it was first._

Knock Knock

"Huuuuh?" I said in a groan. "Uhhhhh, I'mmm gonna go now. I'll leave some food for Tidus too. Alright? Bye now!" I tried my best to say bye too, but my stomach was acting like the insides were moving around like insects flying.

"AAAhhhh" I yelled out. The pain was unbearable. "WHO'S THERE?" I heard a yell.

"Who's-" The bathroom door opened, showing Tidus with a suprised look. _Just my luck...why's he looking...omg... he can see my pad!_

"Uh...Uh... it's...um... " Then I deepened my voice to assure him that I'm a guy. "It's for ...just it case. Y' never know um, if you just poop outta no where." Just then Tidus slammed the door.

**Tidus' P.O.V.**

_Holy F.ck... Yuna's...YUNA. I mean...a girl!_

I waited for what seemed hours(really 5 minutes) until he, I mean **she** got out. "Hey dude..." She said to me. "Um...hey. Sorry about that. I should've knocked. I got suprised from the "Ah." I leaned on my desk as she was looking around. "It's okay". _I wonder if she knows that **I** know..._

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

_Oh great, he doesn't know! Yes!_ "So Tidus...um..." _Think of something Yuna! _I looked towards him. He was just looking at me, weirdly. "So where were you earlier?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. "I was walking my dog, Shoopie. Anyways...are you a...a..."

"A what?" I wondered. "Nevermind."_ That's all I get? A freaking "Nevermind"? What is wrong with this guy! _I think I started to look angry...because-

**Tidus' P.O.V.**

_I don't think this conversation is satisfying her... But what should I do... I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to a girl...Uh-oh...is she getting angry? This is alot to take it...first: I assume Yuna's gay, and now I find out Yuna's really a girl!_

"Hey, it's almost 6. Do you want to take a shower first? Or should I?" _Ah, that should be fine for now. _"I still have to unpack, so you could go first." She walked off to her luggage and boxes and such. "Okay then."

_**While in the Shower, showering and whatnot**_

_What should I do..Do I turn her in...or keep her here..._.I thought in my head, as I leaned against the shower wall._ Heh heh...__I should wait... Maybe she'll make this school a little bit more interesting...either that, or blackmail her to do stuff for me. :)_

**Yuna's P.O.V(**i'm soo sorry about switching too much)

_I'm gonna go for a walk. Better write a note for Tidus. "Tidus, going for a walk. Be back later." That should do it. _Satisfied, I walked toward the door. I went out side and then suddenly, "-bite- BARK BARK" I ran away as fast as I could.

**Third Person P.O.V**(I'm going to stop that now. lol. well not so frequently anyways)

Yuna ran away from the barking dog, looking at her hand seeing blood come out from three little(itty bitty i might add) holes. _Ah crap, _Yuna thought. Just then a human-like figure approached her. "S'cuse me, do you need to have that examined? I'm the doctor here at the school. Umeda Seymour. Call me Mr.Seymour. Kay'?" Seymour raised his hand toward Yuna as she was kneeling on the ground. "Okay doc. I mean, Mister Seymour." The both of them walked to the office. "Give me your hand." Yuna lifted it up to show him, but stopped as soon she felt pain going through her wrist. _Is it from when I punched four-eyes..._She thought. "I won't bite." Seymour said, thinking she had heard the _truth_ about him from the other students. "No, that's not it. It just that...I punched this guy when I hit him earlier for saying something untrue about me." Then Yuna showed her whole arm to Seymour. "Ah. It's just a sprain. Haha. And who said a girl can't punch? Here, I'll-" Seymour was cut off when Yuna stood up, shocked. "S'CUSE ME?" She asked. "What are you talking about, I'm a boy. A **real** boy." She tried her best to persuade him, but no use. "I'm sorry, am I making you feel so uncomfortable you have to start talking like Pinocchio? Anyways, I've known you were a girl ever since you tried that "deepening your voice to sound like a guy" thing in your class. If you hadn't noticed, I was sittin in the back at your homeroom."

"But still... others didn't notice...so how could"

"One becomes sensitive to gender signs, when they're gay." Seymour flashed a smile at a now anxious Yuna. "Are you gonna rat me out?" Yuna asked. At the moment she was willing to do anything the doctor told her to do just to keep her secret safe. "I'll think about it." Seymour put some medicine on the dog bite, and wrapped her wrist. Yuna made her way to her dorm room only to find a sleeping Tidus. _MM...at this time, I'd say something like "Wakey uppey sleeping beauty!" or "WWWaaaKKKKEEEE UUP" But it's late, _Yuna thought. Yuna took a shower and then went to bed, dreaming of butterflies(literally, **butter**flies) and peanutbutter.

**Yea, I know that's a weird ending, but please bear with me. haha. So I need answers on that bi. person please.**


	4. please read, chappie 4 is after

not alot of people reviewed on the last chapter... but i'll update anyway!!! haha.

i have some new ideas for some stories since my absense! if you've ever heard of densha otoko, or Beautiful Life, then u'll be familiar about em, i'm not trying to steal story plots and say they are my own idea, i just thought it'd be nice if they had ffx and x2 characters in them, it'd be a plus if you haven't heard of them. if so, DON'T SEARCH UP ON THEM, IT'LL BE A SPOILER!!!. okay, here's an idea: tidus, or yuna, is a geeky anime freak and then runs into yuna, or tidus on a plane and rescues the person who isn't a geek from a drunk or um...well who do you think would be chasing a male model? some kinda fanatic? hm.. i'll think some more on that. anyways after that, the geeky one gets roughed up a little and then whoever the model person is, is suddenly inspired by them and sends them a gift. more on that later though!!

second thing: choose two people for me to write about, then one of them will be disabled fighting an incurable disease while seeing a person, who's job is YOUR CHOOSING.difficulties are thrown at them, possibly LITERALLY if the situation comes. more on that later too.

third: fours guys or girls are the only virgins left in their school, planning on losing their virginity b4 they graduate. then an old friend comes along! i need some feedback on these, if you would!

i would kindly appreciate this. and i'll update this story too! just gimme a day. haha


	5. Rapisttche

okay...chapter 4! noshi!

**Third Person POV**

At around midnight or so, Yuna had to use the bathroom. Half asleep, she walked in and walked out, but instead of climbing up to her bunk, she went into Tidus'. She cuddled up to Tidus under the blanket, thus waking him up to the sudden warmth.

"Huh...HEY!! What are you doing!! Your bunks up there!!" Tidus sighed as he figured it was useless. _Oh..Huh? _Tidus became wide-eyed as he felt two pointy things pressing onto his body. _OH SHIT. SHE'S NOT WEARING A BRA!!! _Tidus' mind was just exploding. Just then he felt some blood running down his mouth. (A.N. hahaha nosebleed!!!)_Ah shet_(it's spelled how he said it) He ran off to the bathroom, embarrassed, and then wiped the blood off the lower part of his face. '_Guess I got no choice...I have to sleep on the floor' _Tidus thought sadly. He angrily swiped his blanket from his bed away from Yuna. He took her blanket and covered Yuna with it. He then sat by Yuna thinking how he's going to explain this. '_She looks so peaceful..._' He thought, then pulled away wrapping himself in his blanket and then sittin on the floor resting his back against the wall facing Yuna. _"Nooo... I wanted the extra jumbo ice cream cone...you got me the jumbo cone.." _Muttered Yuna in her sleep. Suddenly she punched the wall, placing a hole. '_OH FRIGGIN SHIT...I wonder how'll she be when she has cramps...' _Tidus becamed wide-eyed and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, thinking not only about how strong Yuna is, but how interesting her muttering had come to be.

**In the Morning...**

Yuna woke up quite surprised. _"What am I doing here.." _Tidus was staring at her, I mean not typical staring, it was as if his eyes were burning into her very soul. "What's up with you?...And what am I doing in..." Yuna suddenly screamed. "Oh MY GOSH YOU RAPED ME!!! You RAPIST!!! YOU'RE GAY AREN'T YOU!!! oh wait...There's no blood...uhhhhhI mean...YOU RAPIST!"

"What???? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FRIGGIN CLIMBED INTO MY BED!! You ALSO FORGOT TO FLUSH! AND I'M STRAIGHT AS A...A...um...straight...uh.. w/e, just get that I'M STRAIGHT." Tidus then pushed Yuna off his bed, and then fell onto his cleared out bed, and went to sleep. 2 minutes later, his alarm rang. Yuna just stood there. Wondering just what the hell happened.

**In another place...**

"WHHAATTT??? SHE TOOK 3,000 DOLLARS??!!" Asked a female voice.

"She didn't take it..she made me buy this crappy old vase. She said it was a million dollars worth. My friends on a message board said that I got sold an old vase...which I did, but they said it was an actual saying." Said a male voice

**Back at the Scool, with Gippal and friends**

"Bwahahahaha! Look at this idiot! Got sold an old vase! Hahaha!! Man...what I could do with 3 grand...hahaha." Riku took a sip of his tea, still laughing. He accidently took some tea in from his nose. "Ahh ahhh HOT HOT HOT!!" Everybody in the room started giggling. "Hmph. Whatever..hey..where'd Gippal go..."

**_In a deep dark closet..._**

_'Man..if the guys find out that was me, I'__d be the laughing stock of the whole school...'_

****

**I'm sorry it's so short, I'll make it up to you somehow... sorry! Oh, and guess who the mysterious buyer was...lol**


	6. Chapter 5

**I was watching Beautiful Life and Kimi Wa Petto, and a whole bunch of other Japanese dramas. lol. PLEASE READ THE THINGY B4 CHPT. uhhh 4? lol. ok, chapter 6, here we goooooooo...ooooooo...oh.**

**In the Dorm**

"Are you just gonna stand there...or are you gonna say something?" Yuna plopped on a chair nearby, burning her eyes into Tidus' very pretty blue ones. _How pretty... o CRAP, I'm supposed to be angry with this handsome rapist._

"I CAN EXPLAIN!..." Tidus looked around the room...expecting some excuse to come up to his head.

"Go on."

"HEY HEY , YOU YOU I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND." he started to bend into a crouching position, and started to whisper. "No way, no way, I think you need a new one."

a.n...i honestly dont know where THIS came from

"Um. What the hell was that?"

**Tidus' POV**

"I sing when I gotta think...Nope. Just kiddin. It was stuck in my head the whole day so I just had to get it out. Oh, yeah, where was I...oh, You punched the wall, I didn't rape you, you climbed into MY bunk, after you used the bathroom. Are you on ur p-... have you been at the gym lately? Cause I mean it's like your muscles have been PUMPING some iron lately." Tidus just laughed nervously.

"Um. Im sorry, I'm still sort of lost here. " Yuna just scratched her head, looking at Tidus with a clueless face. "Oh...where are you lost at?"

"...Why were you singing again?" she chuckled with embarrassment.

"...GO TO SLEEP!" Tidus climbed back to his bunk and faced the wall.

_i wonder..._

**THE NEXT DAY!!!**

"God...I have to start listening to music again. That song's too damn old now." _I wonder where **she** is...Man. What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to act around girls...that's why I enrolled into a NONco-ed school. I should just act like I never found out... then she won't find out that I find out...but if she does find out that I found out then..._"GAH! Damnit." All eyes turned toward the center of the cafeteria.

"I got game over. And I really wanted that secret ending..."

"Why don't you just reset it?"

"Because... I went too far without saving..."

"You're dumb Gippal."

"Shuddup Riku. You should be talking you...you...YOU...YOU!! You stupid head." The doors open, letting a bright light enter the room. "Ayyyyyyy fellas! Whaass craki'lackin_?" It's just Wakka_..

-------------

too lazy...it sucks...but... if i get too many flames or that kinda shit then i'll just take the story off. the live action's on anyways, so no worries. :D have a great life.


	7. u so punny

(a.n.) wow! I thought people would critisize[sp? stupid myspace lol me on my mistakes or something... but wow. two reviews for possibly the shortest chapter ever! hmmm I'll try my best to make them longer.

BTW: to those are you who are gonna flame, please at LEAST make them funny. :D thankerz[I know that's not a word btw(: --a smiley...both ways! haha

**STORY!**

* * *

_Oh...it's _only_ Wakka...Wakka Wakka Wakka...Wakka takka taki...likes to go swim in the alley. All along with his daddy and his little-_

"Hey Tidus!" The chair next to Tidus was pulled open and a petite figure sat down. "Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...ohhh!!! YUNA!"

_Wtf_[1_... I kept repeating 'oh'...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

"Tidus? Are...you okay? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Uh...Uhh...blether blehter blahn..nngg...aahhnn...I LOL. I mean I GTG. I mean I gotta go...go somewhere else, not the bathroom...eh... BYE!" I dashed out the lunch area. _Yevon...what is WRONG WITH ME. I can't even think straight... Ugh..._

_Back at the Lunch Area..._

"Hee hee hee...Did you see what happened with Tidus and Yuna?? THAT WAS PRICELESS. I can't believe he didn't notice." The voice snickered.

"So...Gippal...What **did** you do?" Yuna's smile turned into a smirk. She knew there was something going on...

"Hahaha. Relax, all we did was put some alcohol into his O.j. He's a bad alcoholic."

"Hm...Really now? Is that why he was talking all funny and weird?" She began to stand onto her tippy-toes, looking in the direction that Tidus left.

"Yep. And y'know, you should try avoiding him. Or at least not be with him just by _youself_." A huge grin, stretching from ear to ear, showed on his face. It sort of looked...creepy.

"...and why is THAT?" She folded her arms. Yuna couldn't really catch on to what he was trying to suggest...The author couldn't catch on to what he was trying to suggest...(a.n. x)

"He sort of...does _things..._Very violating things...He sort of... does that to your this and tries to do with your !#$."

"Wait, WHAT? Half of the things you said wasn't clear to me, and part of it was beeped out." The both looked over towards the other table.

"#!$$$ hahaha #$#!#."

"WHAT THE #!$!!!" Everybody was looking over to dorm 3's Tegoshi Yayu and Masuda Satahisa.

"Oh. I see you've noticed our creation. It bleeps(sp?gr?) out cuss words. It's our finest-"

"work of art." Tegoshi smiled. The both of them were always able to finish each others sentences.

"Yea...what Tego said. Work of art..."Masuda began to stare dreamily at Yuna. "_Hm...this guy is looking at me strangely...Is he...OH NO HE DID NOT!" _Yuna's expression noticeably changed.

"HELLO! Why are you looking at me like that? Do you have some kind of scanner inside your brain??"

"Um...no. But aren't you ...a girl?" Masuda looked very confused.

"No. I am NOT!!" Yuna becamed very pissed, but the attention switched from her to the doors opening, showing in a very bright light.

"TEGO! MASU! REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE DORM HEAD'S ROOM. STAT!"

"Ah damn. O well. We'll see you later-"

"Ms.Burress." The both of them left. "_Did they just... do they ..." Yuna's head began to hurt. _So much in so little time.

"JUST KIDDING! We know you're a guy."

"OH! OKAY! SEE YOU GUY LATER!" Yuna sighed a breathe of relief. "_So much for that little episode..."_

"Anyways, Riku, what were you... HE LEFT!" Wakka turned to her. "Ehh bruddah. No worries. He just had to pee ya? He say to tell you jus to stay away from Tidus. MmmK?" Wakka leaned back more in his chair... and then suddenly fell after somebody threw an acorn at him. "Need some help?" Yuna grabbed Wakka's hand. She _tried _to pull him up, but could barely even move him.

"Muscles ey? Too much for ya. I got it. Anyways, you should probably get going. Tidus is probably drowning in lake by now. You should record it while you get the chance."

"Record...what?"

"Hahaha. I was just jokin'. But anyways, "

"RING BRRRINNNNNGGG BRINNNNGGGGGGGGGG. STUDENTS. PLEASE GO TO YOUR CLASSROOMS NOW. HAVE A GOOD DAY."

"Oh. Time for class. See ya later Wakka!" Yuna ran off to her classroom. _"So far Wakka hasn't suspected anything of me... Good. I guess I can count on him."_

_**IN ANOTHER PLACE...SOMEWHERE**_

* * *

"Mwauh. Mwah. PWUAh! Smoochie smoochie smoochsmooch." He could barely walk upright. The twirls and steps taken looked as if he was a ballerina. The kisses he blew were just embarrassing to those he sent them too. But worst of all, if he got his hands on somebody, he'd do _it._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

well, first off

1)WTF is what the f!ck.

no, not fick. :D

second, um. NO this isn't gonna turn out to be a lemony or one of those like...yuckie sex stories. ew. What Tidus does is just weird. haha. but... ya.

thanks for reading THIS far. i'll update asap. and flamers, please make your comment FUNNY at least. and read xMaeMaex's stories. she's in my fav. authors. she's my cousin, and she's a WAYY better. Her imagination's overly active, while mines overly wild.

haha. too bad for us, if we watch a scary movie we cant sleep at night...we'll keep imagining something, and it turns into something scary. xD. oh, sorry. i got out of the subject.

but ya. thanks for reading! chapter 8'll be up in a while...i think. :D


	8. Chapter 77777

omg...(10/4/07) I haven't even started on chapter 7. or 8. man I don't even know what chapter I'm on. -,-

(1/21/08) i got it! chp 7!

* * *

5 stages of exam failure:  
a) denial: nah...i didn't FAIL  
b) anger: man...that exam...bleep...that prof is...bleep BLEEP  
c) bargaining: extra credit PLEEEASE?  
d) depression: that's it, bleep it  
e) acceptance: "u want fries w/ that?" 

Those were steps going through Yuna's head. 'If I fail I'd be forced to go back to Luca. And then I won't get the chance to make Tidus play blitzball again. I have to focus...' Yuna began to embark into a deep conversation within her mind.

_"Heyyy! Guess what? YOU'RE ONE OF THE GUYS NOW!" A figure in a red suit became to yell._

_"Eh? " Yuna looked down to see something bulging. Trembling, she reached for the top of her short and pulled it away from her. Once she saw what was inside she was relieved. _

_"Oh gosh. It's only a jock strap." The settings of her thoughts changed as she was now in a room, shitting, I mean sitting._

_"EH?" Yuna was confused. A figure in white clothing with an angel's wings and a halo appeared._

_"And that's what will happen if you continue. Expect you'll grow a ps next time. And sooner or later they're gonna start calling you ;'Bob' and then you get a sex change and then the whole point of coming to this school would've been a waste. You have to keep your feminine side strong, just as much as the male. Now, repeat after me: "Farting is gross."_

_"Farting is ...gross?...'It's not that gross...'"_

_"Only fart in the- _

"WAKE UP!"

"EHH! BUT I DIDN'T FART!..." The entire class had their eyes wide. It didn't take them long to burst into laughter.

"Tche... mann..." Yuna, actually _Yuyu-kun_ felt so embarrassed. As soon as class was dismissed she was the first one out and the first one to lunch.

* * *

this is all i can write for now, but be patient if you like that that much...cause i have school and i jus wanted to see if pple were still reading...xP

im sorry, gomen ne, pasensya, sorries!! uhhh ya. haha


End file.
